narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Eye of the Moon Plan
Stub what's the point of this article if it's empty and a stub?--Moiz1224 (talk) 02:38, October 9, 2009 (UTC) User:Simant commented it out. It was supposed to have info when I first created it. Yatanogarasu 19:42, October 8, 2009 (UTC) well then cood u add the information back? because if it doesnt have info on it and it's a stub im going to put the delete template on it--Moiz1224 (talk) 02:43, October 9, 2009 (UTC) well i still see there is no point of this article because this cood just go on Madara's page so im going 2 put the delete icon on there so someone cood delete it--Moiz1224 (talk) 02:46, October 9, 2009 (UTC) i see one major problem with the plan the moon would only shie on half the planet at best no grenty he could control the inter world all the time (talk) 00:39, October 23, 2009 (UTC) THE SUN... if madara was to succeed in his plan using the moon, what wud happen when the sun rises? his infite tsukuyomi would prevent that from happening. once someones under the genjutsu,it wouldnt break with sunrise.however,i imagine it would take a full day for it to affect everyone(since u cant see the moon in the day).but i guess thats just speculation :"U cant see the moon in the day"? Seriously? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 08:17, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Moon controversy Everyone seems to be having trouble with the whole moon being used, so I decided to do this. The thing is that Madara is either a genius or deranged (or both), so he must have a good reason for doing this or he will look pretty stupid, if he is even telling the truth since it would not be above him to lie. :Assuming he is truthful though, how would the jutsu get the whole world? Not speculation, just what we know of genjutsu, the moon, and reflecting light. Anyone? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 05:55, July 13, 2010 (UTC) ::You need to make direct eye contact at least once to initiate the illusion, the moon is in the sky for afew hours a night and late evening/early morning depending of phase, and is only full for one day a month (occasionally twice), and the moon only reflects around 1% of the light that hits it (might be wrong, not an expert) and even that is scattered and diffused. So he would have to wait until the right time of night and phase of moon, and hope that everyone in the world decides to look up at the moon as it slowly passes over, assuming that its not completely useless due to the diffusion of light.--Kre 'Nunumee (talk) 07:39, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Eye of the moon plan???!!!!! There was nowhere in manga or even in anime where we saw "Eye of the Moon Plan" all I saw was Moon's Eye Plan.... So whoever is going around and changing Moon's Eye Plan to Eye of the Moon plan please desist on doing so..... signed 1david12 :Its the same name just translated a bit differently.--Deva 27 (talk) 19:00, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :: Dude...one's just posessive so calm down --Cerez365 (talk) 19:03, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :::This just shows your lack of grammar skills. They both literally mean the same thing. The kana, "no", is a particle used for possesion. It is translated to either, "of the", or "'s". This wiki seems to prefer the former as a translation. Vik0z0z (talk) 20:06, September 25, 2010 (UTC) The Plan on day But when the moon is not visible, it will be in the day, he Tsukuyomi be overturned, right? -- Leodix - My Talk - 19:21, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :# The moon is also visible during the day at times. :# Who says the Tsukuyomi has to be continuously maintained? :—ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:18, December 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, not meaning to sound a tad smart alecky, but Madara would probably have thought of that. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 08:14, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :::He did have about sixty years to work out the kinks in his plan. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 13:24, December 4, 2010 (UTC) *sigh* It's simple. It's a genjutsu. Eye contact only has to be made, not constantly kept. Thus, one look at the moon and you'll be put under the effects of it. Simple, right? SusanooUnleashed (talk) 07:24, May 1, 2011 (UTC) That's also my idea, but looking at people's eyes one-by-one takes much time.. --Ilnarutoanime (Talk- -Images) 09:13, May 1, 2011 (UTC) We are NOT a forum, we shouldn't be talking about stuff like this here. Yatanogarasu 09:28, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Relax. It's just a simple thing. Maybe it'll be helpful.Ilnarutoanime (Talk- -Images) 09:33, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :He is right though... not really the place. '' ~ Fmakck© '' (Images | ) 09:38, May 1, 2011 (UTC) How is it speculation? It's describing it's a genjutsu and it's how it works? And yes, looking at someones eyes one-by-one would take a long time, thus it being cast on the MOON. If eye contact had to be constantly kept, then does finger pointing have to be continuous for Itachis "Ephereal" or whatever it is called to work? It's just plain, simple, logic. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 14:40, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Portions of Eight and Nine Tailed Chakra In Chapter 537, Madara claimed he's about to complete his Eye of the Moon Plan with only a tentacle of the Eight Tails chakra and portions of the Nine Tails from Ginkaku and Kinkaku. Isn't that noteworthy at least?Darkerratum (talk) 07:18, May 1, 2011 (UTC) What page? --Ilnarutoanime (Talk- -Images) 09:19, May 1, 2011 (UTC) He doesn't state that he is going to. On Page 12 of Chapter 537, Shikimaru figured out Madaras plan for the use of Kik/Gins chakra, to which Madara replied that the Allied Forces "Excel in teamwork". Then on Page 14 of Chapter 537, Kabuto says; "You idiot, who cares about Kik/Gin when you've only got a droplet of the 8 Tails chakra sealed. Something tells me your in a rush". Theeen, on Page 15 of Chapter 537, Madara makes his statement of completing his plan. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 11:52, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Lunar Eye Plan? Just a minor suggestion for a different translation. It might be a bit late to get it to catch on, since I know a lot of people have already gotten used to "Eye of the Moon Plan", but I just feel like it's a clunky and, frankly, dumb-sounding name. "Lunar" is an adjective that literally means "of the moon" in my opinion sounds much better in English. FF-Suzaku (talk) 08:34, August 29, 2011 (UTC) New Moon Wouldn't new moons be an issue since the moon isn't visible the genjutsu would be canceled during that time. If I'm right then even if Madara succeeds three days a month there is a three day window to stop him before he can cast the genjutsu again. (--Dtuck010--) :# Why are you assuming it needs to be cast continuously? :# Just because you don't see the moon, doesn't mean it isn't there. A new moon might not be reflecting sunlight, but it can still reflect other things. :—ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 01:46, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Mangekyou Sharingan ... There was a edit that changed the mangekyou line just into a Sharingan and I agree. Tobi has not shown any hints of MS yet, so I say the MS bit is false. --Elveonora (talk) 12:54, November 16, 2011 (UTC) :Tobi and Madara intend to cast an Infinite Tsukuyomi on the world. Tsukuyomi is an ability of the Mangekyō Sharingan.--Cerez365™ 12:58, November 16, 2011 (UTC) We dont know the details ... Tobi pretty much possibly plan to use Sasuke to cast the Tsukuyomi. --Elveonora (talk) 13:03, November 16, 2011 (UTC) But then Sasuke would "become one with everyone", making Tobi's attempt at world domination impossible, because he would become affected aswell. I mean he want to use Sasuke's EMS. It really not appear Tobi has MS at all. --Elveonora (talk) 15:47, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Sasuke When happened to the syncing him with statue part of the plan? 0_o--Elveonora (talk) 23:26, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :Wait and see what happens. The manga isn't done just yet.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:50, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Images Should we add the images of the Lotus Flower containing the 9 tomoes Sharingan and the image of the bodies trapped within Shinju's roots? Adept-eX (talk) 09:00, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Revived Madara Uchiha picture? Is it worth adding the picture of Madara Uchiha's revival from the anime?--JustaNobody (talk) 15:32, December 11, 2014 (UTC) :Why wouldn't we? When the anime airs a scene that is the same as shown in the manga, we replace the manga image with the one from the anime, like we have done all the time. --Sajuuk Talk Page | | Channel 15:34, December 11, 2014 (UTC)